


Not If I See You First

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Fisher meets a young man named Goku, and he can't help but think he's met him before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not If I See You First

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the June/July [](http://weissvsaiyuki.livejournal.com/profile)[**weissvsaiyuki**](http://weissvsaiyuki.livejournal.com/) battle, for the "I will Find You" theme. I thought it would be fun to have a reincarnated Sanzo meet an unsuspecting Goku first, and see it through his eyes. This could also be considered a sequel to [Next Time](http://kirathaune.dreamwidth.org/40331.html).

Cameron Fisher was on the third album on his playlist, his fifth cup of coffee, and his tenth order of the afternoon when his boss Nick rapped on the door and poked his head in the tiny, backroom office of the comics store.

"Hey Cam, I need you to baby-sit the front counter for a few hours - I have to go see my accountant."

Cameron looked up from his computer screen and peered over his reading glasses at him. "I thought I wasn't allowed to work the front counter," he said. "You said you didn't want me within speaking distance of the customers." Cameron glanced back at the screen and then he clicked a button to print a shipping label. Stacks of comics and manga were piled on a nearby table, and along one wall were shelves of boxes and packing material.

"Yeah, well, I'm making an exception today," Nick replied. "Sissy called out, and a few of my good regulars come in on Wednesdays. Be nice to them. Or, at least not rude.”

"I won’t have to close, will I?" Cameron asked. "I have class tonight."

“Thom will be here at four, he'll relieve you so you can finish packing up today's orders. Don’t forget—nice, not rude."

“Yeah, yeah.” Cameron followed Nick into the front of the store, and then he slid onto to the stool behind the worn, chipped wooden counter. He didn’t really mind front counter work all that much; it was undemanding, and when he wasn’t waiting on a customer he could read anything in the store. He snagged the latest volume of _Demon Slayer_ from the pile that needed to get on the shelves and he began reading.

Cameron was about halfway through the book when the jangling of the door’s bell made him look up.

A young man walked in and headed over toward the comics section. Well, _bounced_ in was the better word. Cameron caught a glimpse of spiky brown hair and a wide smile before the kid turned and investigated the books on the first row. Although he was slender—almost skinny—Cameron could see well-defined muscles moving beneath a slim-fitting teeshirt as the young man reached for various volumes. A college student like him, he guessed, and most likely on several sports teams.

He was kind of cute. Nice ass, too, Cameron noted as the kid bent to retrieve something from one of the lower racks.

"Hey Nick," the kid called out without looking over at the counter, "you got my _Demon Slayer?_ I don't see the latest one here."

Cameron toyed with the idea of being a smartass, but judging by the amount of titles that were being pulled the guy was probably one of Nick's 'good regulars'. _Nice. Not rude,_ he reminded himself. "I'm not Nick," he said, "and I've got the new _Demon Slayer_ over here, I haven't put it out yet."

“Oh, sorry!”

“S’okay.” Cameron returned to reading his comic, so that the guy could finish picking out his stuff in peace. Also, so that Cameron didn’t have to talk to him any more. Cute or not, Cameron wasn’t really one for conversation.

The bell rang a few more times, but Cameron ignored the new customers and continued reading. A few minutes later, he was startled by the _thump_ of a stack of comics landing on the counter.

“All done! Just need that _Demon Slayer_ and I’m set.”

Cameron glanced up and saw it was the first customer, the young guy. But this close, and seeing his face, Cameron could see that he wasn't as young as he seemed. Mid-twenties, most likely—only a few years older than him. His eyes were an unusual shade of warm, honey brown, and they were currently wide open in shock.

"It’s you," the not-kid blurted.

Cameron blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry! That sounded weird, didn't it?” The guy blushed.

“Little bit,” Cameron replied. It was quite possible that the guy was a nutbar, which would be a damn shame. But the blush was adorable, so Cameron decided to overlook the strange comment. He gestured at the four-inch-high stack of comic books. “This all you want?” He added _Demon Slayer_ to the top of the pile.

“Y-yeah. Are you guys out of this month’s _Doctor Who?_ I was hoping to get both covers, and I didn’t see them anywhere in the stacks.”

Cameron wondered why the guy was so nervous all of a sudden, and he did a mental re-play of everything he’d said to make sure he hadn’t been rude. “It got delayed,” he said, “we’re getting it next week—and both covers.”

“Oh, good.”

Cameron looked at him quizzically. “You know, you could fill out a pull list of all the titles you read and we'd have them ready for you," he said.

The guy shook his head. “I know, but I like coming in and picking them out myself. There’s been a couple of times I found a new series because I saw something cool next to one of my regular reads. I like how Nick changes the shelf order now and then, it lets you see new stuff.”

Cameron nodded, and then he rang him up. Definitely one of Nick’s regulars, he thought, staring at the amount on the register. “You need sleeves and backing boards?” he asked as he reached for a bag.

“No thanks, I have all that stuff at home.”

Cameron carefully slid the comics into the bag and handed them over. “Here you go,” he said, and then he remembered to add, “thanks for coming in.”

"I'm Goku," The young man said, and he thrust out a hand. "Goku Son."

The hand was trembling.

Cameron shook it, and he tried to ignore the warmth that seeped into his skin from the touch. "Cameron Fisher." He watched Goku mouth the words to himself, like he was memorizing Cameron’s name.

And then he smiled wide and said, “Nice to meet you, Cameron.”

Cameron mumbled, “You, too,” and he watched as Goku waved and left the shop.

That smile, and the warmth of Goku’s hand stayed with Cameron for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

The rest of Cameron’s week was taken up with classes, studying for mid-terms and trying not to think about Goku.

He’d asked Nick about the guy the next day, and had found out that Goku was indeed one of Nick’s best customers, and had been frequenting the shop for almost a year. Cameron knew he’d never met Goku before, but he couldn’t shake the sense that he _had_ met him at some point in the past.

He didn’t like it, how this person he didn’t even know—outside of a handshake and that goddamn smile—had wormed their way so thoroughly into his thoughts. Cameron recognized the signs of attraction; he hated admitting to a type, but he’d always found himself drawn to younger, athletic, kind of dopey guys. Goku might be a year or two older, but he sure as hell rang every other bell Cameron had.

With his luck, the guy would be straight. Either way, Cameron wanted to see him again.

It was easier said than done. Nick shifted his schedule the following week, so Cameron ended up off that Wednesday—which, he’d learned through carefully casual questioning, was Goku’s usual day to come in. Lurking outside the shop was completely out of the question, so Cameron not so patiently waited until the next Wednesday.

His next obstacle was actually getting to the front of the shop while Goku would be there. Nick’s ‘no Cameron with the customers’ rule was still in effect, so Cameron was going to have to manufacture an excuse to leave his office.

He decided to ‘forget’ a couple of the week’s new releases when he brought the boxes up front, and he worked on orders until it was about the same time that Goku had come in two weeks before. Cameron took the stack of _Bad Moon Rising_ issues with him and then he ambled down the corridor and entered the main shop. “Forgot these,” he said to Nick, and he walked over to the row where the comic belonged and looked around.

No Goku.

Cameron took his time putting the comics in their spot, and then he decided to straighten out the mess that someone had made of the _Iron Man_ section. Then he moved on to clean up some of the other Avengers, since _Thor,_ _Captain America_ and _The Incredible Hulk_ were a mess too. "Stupid Marvel fanboys," he grumbled to himself.

Still no Goku.

Nick was giving him the ‘why aren’t you in the back selling my shit’ look, so Cameron gave up and went back to his office. Several auctions were ending soon, so Cameron gave his attention back to the computer. Most winners paid right away, and Nick liked being able to ship out the next morning, so Cameron usually timed the auctions to end early enough so he had time to ready the packages before he left each day.

He’d just have to try again next week.

Cameron was in the middle of printing out shipping labels when he heard a soft knock on the office door. “Yeah,” he said, his eyes not leaving the screen.

“Hi.” It was Goku. He smiled and lifted a hand in greeting. “Nick said it was okay for me to come back and visit.”

“Hi,” Cameron said.

“I thought maybe I’d see you up front, like before… but Nick said you work back here.”

“Yeah,” Cameron said, “I was just working the counter that one day. Nick usually doesn’t like me to deal with customers, he said I’m not ‘customer-friendly’.”

Goku laughed, and then he peeked inside the office. “So you do all of the on-line orders? That’s cool. Nick said a big chunk of his money comes from selling on eBay and shit.”

Cameron nodded. “It’s a decent job. Did you get your _Doctor Who_ in both the covers?”

“Yeah!” Goku smiled at him again. “Nick told me you set them aside for me last week. That was real nice of you, thanks.”

“No problem.” Cameron was relieved that Goku had sought him out; it told him that Goku was feeling that strange pull as well.

"Um, you want to go grab a couple beers after you're done here?" Goku asked, his fingers plucking at the paper bag that held his purchases. His honey-brown gaze sought Cameron's. "Uh, you're old enough to drink, right?"

"I'm legal," Cameron told him, and the thought that he was answering the question in multiple ways flitted across his mind. "But I have class tonight right after work."

"Oh. That sucks." Goku's shoulders slumped, and he bit his lower lip.

Cameron noted it was a plump lower lip. "I don't have class tomorrow night," he said.

"Okay," Goku said, still downcast. Then his head jerked up, and his eyes widened. "Oh!" He grinned.

A corner of Cameron's mouth lifted, and he didn't bother fighting it down. "You're a moron, you know that?"

Goku's grin widened. "Yeah, I've been told that. But not in a long time."

* * *

The bar was crowded, full of people trying to get their orders in before happy hour ended. Cameron and Goku had managed to get a small booth earlier, and they traded their stories while enjoying good beer and above-average bar food.

“You eat enough for a small army,” Cameron said, eyeing the empty pile of plates in front of Goku.

Goku rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, I’m hungry a lot. It’s a pain, sometimes.”

“So,” Cameron said when the waitress cleared their table, “What did you mean that one day when you said, ‘It’s you’?”

Goku choked on his beer a little, and after he recovered he replied, “You reminded me of someone I used to know.”

Cameron didn’t want to be a rebound, cute guy or not. “I’m not that someone, you know.”

Goku smiled at him. “No, you’re not. You’re definitely different, and that’s really cool.”

Another strange remark. While Cameron drank his beer, he glanced at Goku out of the corner of his eye.

Goku was interested. Definitely interested. So interested that he practically vibrated with it. But he was hesitant too, almost like he didn't want Cameron to know _how_ interested he was. There were a couple of times it seemed like Goku was going to reach over and touch him, but he would pull back at the last moment. It was annoying and intriguing at the same time.

Annoying, because Cameron had been watching those hands for half the night and already had a few fantasies going about how they would feel on his body.

The rational side of Cameron’s brain was unnerved by how comfortable he felt with this person he hardly knew. The other part—the part ruled by his dick—already knew how he wanted the night to end. In bed, with lots of fucking, and he didn’t particularly care who fucked who.

He grimaced as the volume of the music in the bar doubled, and the main lights went down as flashing lights lit up over the dance floor. “It’s the Friday night dance party!” the deejay exclaimed.

Fuck that noise, Cameron thought. He leaned forward and shouted, “Let’s get out of here.”

Goku nodded and signaled for the waitress.

They left the bar, and started walking down the sidewalk. Cameron had walked to the bar, since his apartment was nearby. “Did you drive here?” he asked Goku.

“Nah, it’s crazy to have a car in this town. I took the train in.”

The train station was past Cameron’s apartment, so he waited until they approached his building. “My apartment’s here,” he said, jerking a thumb at the old, brownstone building. “Want to come up?”

“S-sure.”

There it was again, that hesitation. It was at odds with the way that Goku’s eyes had darkened at the invitation, and the change in Goku’s energy as they walked up the three flights of stairs to Cameron’s apartment.

Cameron closed the door as soon as they stepped into the foyer, and then he pushed Goku against the plaster wall of the foyer and kissed him.

Goku kissed him back, hungrily at first and then he seemed to check himself, and he slowed down.

Cameron kissed him again, this time slipping his tongue into Goku’s mouth, and the same thing happened again—a blaze of response, Goku’s tongue tangling with his while Goku’s hands started to wander along his back, but then he backed off again.

That damn hesitation.

He could sense the hunger and _want_ in Goku, all coiled and ready to snap. Cameron wanted him to snap, wanted to see what kind of firecracker would go off, and he wanted to get caught in the explosion.

“What’s the matter?” Cameron said, and he nipped at Goku’s lip. “I know you want me—” he pressed his thigh against Goku’s generous, rock-hard erection “—so why do you keep holding back?” He moved on to Goku’s neck.

“I… I don’t want to screw this up,” Goku admitted. “I don’t wanna come on too strong, and freak you out.”

Cameron smiled against Goku’s sweaty skin. “Dude. You asked me out for drinks, we spent half the night talking, and now you’re in my apartment. I’ve just had my tongue halfway down your throat, and we’re both hard. You haven’t screwed anything up.” He reached for Goku’s hand and pressed it against the bulge in the front of his jeans, making a small noise of pleasure at the contact. “Right now, I _want_ you to come on too strong. Let go,” he whispered into Goku’s ear.

Seconds later Cameron found himself up against the opposite wall, and Goku was kissing him like his life depended on it. The buttons on his shirt _pinged_ across the room as Goku yanked at his shirt, and then Goku’s hands were on his bare skin, one mapping out his ribs and sliding higher to rub callused fingertips over his nipples, and the other sliding lower to press against his erection.

“That’s more like it,” Cameron murmured against Goku’s mouth. He slid his hands beneath the waistband of Goku’s jeans to cup his ass, while he rocked against Goku’s hand.

He groaned when Goku undid the zip of his fly, dropped to his knees, and took Cameron’s dick in his mouth. “Oh, fuck, yeah.” Cameron threaded his fingers through Goku’s soft, spiky hair and watched while Goku licked and sucked at his dick. Pleasure began building in his groin, and he gently tugged at Goku’s hair to make him stop. “Bed,” he panted, “now.”

He pulled Goku toward his tiny bedroom, and they pulled at each other’s clothes and kissed until they tumbled, naked, onto his bed. Then Cameron shoved a tube of lubricant into Goku’s hands, and minutes later they were fucking, Goku’s cock buried deep inside him, Goku’s mouth on his, swallowing his moans.

Cameron had uncaged a tiger, and he didn’t mind that at all, because he was having the best fuck of his life. Goku was rough and hungry, driving into him with hard, deep thrusts, and Cameron rocked up against him while he nipped at Goku’s skin, enjoying the noises Goku made when he dragged his teeth along Goku’s collarbones.

They rocked together, their shadows echoing their movements as the sun slid below the horizon. Cameron knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, and when Goku’s hand closed around his dick, Cameron was lost to his climax, arching his back as the pleasure of it coursed through him. Goku shuddered and came soon after, and as his thrusts slowed he licked Cameron’s spend from his fingers.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Goku murmured against Cameron’s mouth, and then he gave him a slow, deep kiss.

Cameron tasted the bitter tang of his own come, and he felt the weight of Goku’s body on top of him, still inside him. “And you’re fucking heavy.”

Goku laughed, and then he eased out and collapsed beside Cameron on the bed. Cameron stretched out beside Goku, not caring when his muscles complained. “Good thing I don’t have classes tomorrow,” Cameron said. “I don’t think ‘getting fucked to within an inch of your life’ counts as an excuse.”

Goku’s grin was wicked in the semi-dark. “It was good, then?”

“It was all right,” Cameron said, keeping a straight face as he reached for his cigarettes.

“You moaned an awful lot for ‘all right,’” Goku said, still grinning.

“You’ve got no room to talk, you noisy motherfucker,” Cameron said, lighting his cigarette, He took a drag and watched the smoke curl above them.

Goku laughed, and for awhile they were both still, watching the spiraling tendrils of smoke. Goku rolled over onto his side, facing Cameron. “Do you have to work tomorrow?” he asked.

“Nope,” Cameron replied. “I’m off for the whole weekend.”

Goku kissed his shoulder. “I’m off too.”

Cameron glanced down between them and saw that the little shit was half-hard already. “Then I guess that means you can fuck me with impunity,” he said.

Goku’s lips moved to his neck. “What’s impunity? Is it something kinky?”

Cameron snorted. He reached over and stubbed out his cigarette, and he wondered why he had the sudden urge to bop Goku on the head with a paper fan. “Definitely a moron,” he said, and he settled for taking Goku’s laughing mouth in a deep, languid kiss.


End file.
